


What would you do?

by FoundingFatherTrash



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: M/M, almer, i wrote this when i was upset so, sorry for shitty writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 09:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15336999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoundingFatherTrash/pseuds/FoundingFatherTrash
Summary: Elmer asks Albert something he's wanted to for awhile.





	What would you do?

**Elmer's POV**

Nervously fidgeting with my fingers, the presence of Albert DaSilva grows the anxious pit in my stomach.

I love him so much, but I believe he can never love me back. This crush of mine has been going on for a year or two, and I don’t think I’ll ever get over it at this point.

I take a deep breath, hopefully to ease the anxiety that’s been growing. Albert takes notice of this, and can clearly see I’m anxious.

“El, ya okay?” His voice is soft; laced with concern.

“Y-Yeah, I’m fine.” My voice comes out soft and shaky. The complete opposite of what I wanted it to come out as.

“I doubt it.” Albert simply said, leaning back on the couch where we have been sitting for the past hour.

I look over at him.

His dark, but natural red hair pulled back by a hat worn backwards, his brown eyes closed.

Minutes, which seem like hours, tick by. I gulp, preparing myself to ask the one question I’ve been dying to ask.

“Hey, Al?” I begin, catching his attention. His gaze fixes onto me, those brown eyes never failing to capture me.

“Yeah, El?”

“Uh…” I lose my train of thought before quickly regaining it, “What would ya do if I kissed ya?”

He goes quiet.

Did I mess up?

“Well, I don’t know.” Albert’s lips curl into a playful smirk, “Why don’t we find out?”

I nervously smile, “Oh… Okay.”

With a blink of an eye, Albert’s hands cup my cheeks. My cheeks flush a red, the nervous smile on my face growing. Albert leans in, connecting our lips in a soft kiss.

After my shock dies down, I return the kiss. I can’t believe this is happening, but I’m so happy it is.

We almost reluctantly break the kiss after tender moments we never wanted to end.

Albert’s arms snake around my waist, “That’s what I would do if ya kissed me.”


End file.
